With the advent of online services has come myriad free services that include street views of a desired address, restaurant reviews that include past customer reviews, or even real-time coverage, commentary, and media from a news-worthy event, e.g., by Facebook®, Twitter®, Google+®, etc. Such information, whether queued or real-time, is made available with the click of a mouse or a tap of a touch-screen by an online viewer using a device having a data connection to a network, i.e., the Internet.